Hyper-alimentation is becoming more common as a form of care for the seriously ill. Typically, a number of different nutrients, vitamins and electrolytes are administered intravenously to the patient. In general, these different ingredients are supplied or formulated in the form of a concentrate which is diluted with an ordinary intravenous solution at the time of administration. In many cases, the nutrient, vitamin and electrolyte concentrates are added to the intravenous solution in fixed ratios or percentages. However, many of these conentrates are not storage stable when admixed, that is, they are incompatible or reactive when combined and held over a prolonged period. Consequently, they cannot be pre-mixed, and sold and held in that form. The problem has arisen with the preparation of these mixtures in hospitals. Many alimentation solutions are used every day, and considerable time is spent in decanting and measuring the proper amounts of the various components and adding them to intravenous solutions. This procedure is also fraught with opportunities for error, mix-up and loss of sterility The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a completely closed system in which two, three, four or even more different components for alimentation can be packaged in proper concentration and ratios in a factory under rigid asceptic conditions, yet held in physical separation from each other to provide long-term storage stability and life, and yet are quickly and easily admixed at the time of use without opening of the system to the risk of contamination. The present invention significantly contributes to the saving of time and reduces the opportunities for mistakes and error in formulation. It is to be anticipated that this invention will be widely received and acclaimed by the health care profession.